


french toast.

by Amidala_Skywalker (Anne_Rackham)



Series: Valentine’s 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Rackham/pseuds/Amidala_Skywalker
Summary: Ben Solo hated Valentine’s Day . . . It all changed when Rey entered his life.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Valentine’s 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	french toast.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: breakfast

Ben Solo hated Valentine’s Day. More often than not he was alone when the holiday arrived and no girl seemed worth the trouble. It all changed when Rey entered his life. She was bright, changing his world and turning it upright. She loved Valentine’s Day and other holidays, celebrating them like it's the last. He still didn’t care for it until the morning after their first night together. He found himself in the kitchen, cooking French toast. He brought her breakfast in bed, kissed her cheek, and murmured the phrase. Rey smiled, and he began to love the holiday, too.


End file.
